


Brand new

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Peraltiago, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Inspired by 3x7 the mattressJake gives up his horrible mattress for Amy to prove how serious he is about their relationship





	Brand new

**Author's Note:**

> Currently binging on b99 I’m almost done with season 3 my best friend she got me into the show I am Peraltiago trash

After talking with Captain Holt about his fight with Amy about him needing to get a new mattress, Jake knew what needed to be done. He did care about Amy, he may like to be playful at times. Being able to be himself is one of the many things he’s good at, but this relationship was brand new to him.

He didn’t want to mess up what had to be the best thing that’s ever happened to him in his entire life. He genuinely liked Amy, a part of him knows he probably doesn’t deserve her.

Just look at her. She’s funny, smart, hot, and sweet. He’s the equivalent of an energizer bunny. He’s average by some standards. Amy had a big heart too.

She’s a sweetheart whom deserves nothing but the best, but can he give her the moon and the stars? He honestly doesn’t know and that terrifies him to no end.

He feels the same way he felt when he realized not only did he have feelings for Amy, but he desperately wanted her to be a part of his life. When he developed the balls to be able to ask her out, he feared she’d laugh in his face and reject him.

Her revealing to him that she liked him too  
was a humongous relief to him. Being a bachelor for so long had taken its toll on him, he could care less about his own comfort.

So for his new girlfriend to call him out on his own laziness and childishness over not wanting to invest in a new, more comfortable mattress, was a bit of a wake up call for him. He would have to grow up and be an adult. 

Jake would get rid of his shitty mattress for the woman he loved. Their relationship was more important to him than some object.


End file.
